1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to mobile bank vehicles and, more particularly, relates to a self powered self contained mobile bank vehicle functioning in substantially all respects similar to a regular fixed banking building and including, among other capabilities, drive up lane and teller window, lobby, automated teller machine (ATM), and security features.
2. Description of Related Art
Banks and fixed bank buildings or structures have been in use for centuries. For decades, fixed bank structures have been equipped with drive-up teller windows and transaction drawers whereby customers can drive their vehicle in close proximity thereto, speak to a teller who is visible through the window and conduct their banking business by passing or moving their financial documents through the transaction drawer. The teller window is typically equipped with bullet resistant glass. The transaction drawer can be a more simple opening below the lowermost edge of the window glass wherethrough financial documents can be passed, or a more secure sliding drawer having a drawer door which is coupled to and adapted to open and close with the drawer for providing access to the drawer by only one of the teller or customer at any time. An intercommunication system is typically also provided for verbal communication between the teller and banking customer.
More recently, mobile banking vehicles have been devised for selectively bringing the bank to the customer. Large tractor trailers have been modified to include an office area accessible by steps and a door and wherein the office area includes a lobby and teller area adjacent one another, an administration area, a conference room and a private office. Small trucks have also been equipped as mobile banking vehicles by providing a teller window on a side wall thereof, whereby customers can walk up to the vehicle and conduct their banking business therethrough. Similarly, trailers and engine driven vehicles not having an office area therewithin have been equipped with ATM's on their side wall, whereby banking customers can walk up and use the ATM.
Of the existing mobile banking vehicles which are equipped with office areas for banking personnel and/or customers, steps are required between the ground surface and the higher floor of the office area. This is because the floor of the office area must be supported by and set on the chassis of the vehicle, and the chassis is supported by the vehicle wheels, axles and suspension system. The office area floor height also dictates the location of any windows relative to the ground surface and, placement of windows at a proper usable height relative to the office area floor places the window at an unusable or improper height for those on the ground surface outside of the office area. Currently, therefore, banking vehicles equipped with teller windows place such windows at a compromised height which is relatively low with respect to the office area floor height and relatively high with respect to the ground surface, but which thereby places such window at a height allowing customer walk-up transactions therethrough. Unfortunately, bank personnel are uncomfortable when working through such teller window because they must sit and work generally downwardly. Such compromised teller window locations are also relatively high with respect to the ground surface and are, hence, limited to substantially only customer walk-up transactions.